


spicy good omens fanart

by loopylostandfound



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, NSFW Art, Other, mostly just some slightly spicy cuddles and lots of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopylostandfound/pseuds/loopylostandfound
Summary: just somewhere to put my Softe but nsftumblr art uwu
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), OC/OC
Comments: 22
Kudos: 190





	1. cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> some good and happy times :3
> 
> FINALLY got it working sjhdsffhjhgg


	2. desk fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes u gotta just completely strip and have good tender times on a desk


	3. doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some pencil doodles i thought i might share :3


	4. Celestial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing to see here, just a couple of eldritch horrors makin out


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not ineffable husbands but my angel and demon ocs (Kirael and Tzofiya) from my fic, havin some good alone times
> 
> figured i'd put it here lol, i think they're cute :3
> 
> they are both she/they, Tzofiya uses she more and Kirael uses they more


	6. Ladylike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> been playin with this concept in my head for a while lol, sorry for the messy quality i can not stop messing with watercolor brushes and it ,,,, hhhhh....i tried
> 
> song "ladylike" by ingrid andress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content: nudity, no visible genitalia, various sexy positions and also smooching lol


	7. morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a lil sketchie of some soft times :3


End file.
